The Core was initiated in 2000 as a collaborative effort of the Cancer Center and the Prostate Cancer SPORE. In 2001 the Affymetrix and cDNA Microarray Core began the production of spotted cDNA microarrays, including a practice 'test'array, a 4.1K Human Cancer Array, a 5K Mouse Array, a 5K Human EST 'Gene Discovery'Array, and investigator-designed 'custom'microarrays. The Core began to offer Affymetrix technology on both a full- and partial-service basis in February 2002, with full-service including RNA analysis, probe labeling, fragmentation, hybridization, scanning and initial biostatistical analysis, and partial service including training laboratory personnel to perform the probe labeling and fragmentation steps. During the first fiscal year during which Affymetrix technology was made available (FY 2002), the Core recharged $18,125 in Affymetrix services to investigators. The service grew considerably over the next two years, and the Core recharged $300,403 in Affymetrix services during 2003 and $332,280 in 2004. The Core now provides spotted cDNA and Affymetrix technology to Cancer Center members representing most of the Center's research programs.